Johnny Frost
Johnny Frost is a character on The CW's iZombie. He first appears, with his only appearance, in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Daran Norris. History Weather Man Johnny Frost is called into the station for questioning on the murder of Jane Doe (who is later identified as Tatiana). When they arrive, they show the photo to the weatherman, who reacts in such a way that Babineaux is confident he's the guy. Johnny Frost wants to send them away as soon as possible, but then when Babineaux mentions that the Jane Doe has been murdered, he shows them a website; the murder victim, named Tatiana, was an escort."Pilot" Hallucination After the death of Scott E, Johnny is called into the morgue to identify the body. Liv walks in and informs her of what he is there for. Liv opens the drawer and pulls him out. Johnny says – poor kid – he says his parents disowned him after he was busted the first time. He says Scott was his pot dealer and he was an uncle figure to him. Liv asks if Scott ever gave Johnny a video of the Lake Washington massacre. She says it’s still an open case and they could use it. He says he knows where Scott stashed his valuables and can show her. They go to a ratty apartment while Johnny gives cheesy weather narration. Johnny says the place has been burglarized. She says the TV and stereo are there and so is his stash. He says the photo of him is gone but she finds his laptop and says maybe it’s there. Johnny talks about watching Harold and Kumar and getting stoned. Liv finds lots of chess videos but no lake video. He says to use the laptop to find the phone. They trace it to a location of ratty apartments but they have no apartment number. Johnny dozes off in the car. Liv spots a guy and says she knows him from the mental hospital. She says he was there the day of the murder. They note the number on his parking spot then Liv climbs up into the guy’s place. She lets Johnny in and she says his hair is fine. She calls the phone and they hear the toilet ringing. Liv finds the phone in a plastic bag there. She also finds a bag of pills. She’s upset that the phone needs an access code. He says he needs to use the bathroom. Liv calls Clive and says she had a vision that the orderly was stealing patient stuff and drugs. He says he needs more than a vision to get a warrant. Liv cranks up the music then calls the cops for a noise complaint while she lays out drugs. Johnny dances like a wild man and she smiles. Later, Liv meets with Johnny to talk about the phone code. Liv listens to the missing astronaut news story. She says she almost froze his ass off. She sees the news guy on screen and then looks over. He fritzes out. She’s been imagining him."Astroburger" Appearances References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Zombies